The instant invention relates generally to the field of locking metal roofing panels together. More specifically, the present invention relates to a new and improved seam formed by bending a sealing cap about standing rib joints of metal roofing panels.
Many different methods of joining roofing panels have been employed. One commonly used method is to form one longitudinal edge of a panel in a configuration designed to captivate the other edge of an adjacent panel. Panels of like configuration are then aligned with the proper side-to-side orientation such that the edge of one panel captivates the adjacent edge of the adjoining panel. Joints are formed by bending or crimping the mating edges together. Such panels, of course, are not symmetrical because different edge configurations are incorporated. Panels of the type here under consideration do not employ a sealing cap.
Other roof panel designs have used symmetrically formed upstanding edge configurations and a sealing cap to join the edges together. Such caps are either clipped over the upstanding edges or bent about the edges to form a joint.
Although various methods for joining roof panels have been employed in the prior art, the problems of creating a water-proof seal and a mechanically secure joint have not been completely overcome. The present invention is directed to overcoming these problems by providing a novel seam formed by bending a sealing cap and adjoining panel edges into a configuration which locks adjacent panels together.